Believe
by aziraphaley
Summary: Songfic to Believe by Skillet. Katara thought it was for the best. But it was tearing her apart inside. KataraxAang


My first songfic. Here goes nothing. Song is Believe by Skillet.

**Disclaimer: **I only own this laptop, which isn't nearly as awesome as Avatar or Skillet.

* * *

"Maybe it's for the best." she suggested, observing the boy in front of her.

"Yeah, maybe." he said, looking down dejectedly. He loved the girl with all of his being, and she had just broken his heart.

"I'm sorry, Aang." His eyes looked distant, but he didn't answer. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Goodbye, Katara." he said with finality. He left her alone. Katara fell to her knees and broke down. _What have I done?_

**I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong**

**I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone**

**So is it you or is it me? **

**I know I said things that I didn't mean**

**But you should've known me by now**

**You should've known me**

Days passed with no sign of Aang. Katara felt it was all her fault, that she had driven him to leave. She had suggested they take a break. It had been a decision she hadn't thought out. Guilt and regret kept her awake at night, knowing that she had hurt the boy she loved.

She wanted to take back everything she'd said that day. A part of her brain had told her it would be easier for the Avatar to have no distractions. She didn't want a repeat of Ba Sing Se. Aang had told her why he hadn't been able to master the Avatar state in the first place, and that had pushed her to do this. But now that she'd done it, she wished she never had.

Katara was surprised that Aang had taken it so easily. He had asked her why, but she hadn't told him the real reason. She expected him to be hurt, angry, or to actually show emotion. She expected him to stop her. Maybe, deep down, she had been counting on it. But he hadn't.

**If you believed**

**When I said**

**I'd be better off without you**

**Then you never really knew me at all**

Katara stared out into the open sky, hoping that Aang would magically appear there, flying on his glider. She was worried about him. No one had seen him for days, not since Katara had broken his heart. She'd said it was for the best, but it was just the opposite. She felt worse than ever.

**If you believed**

**When I said**

**That I wouldn't be thinking about you**

**You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong**

**You're all that I need**

**Just tell me that you still believe**

She thought about him every day. She dreamed about him every night. She couldn't forgive herself for letting him go. She prayed that he could forgive her for what she'd done. She hoped that somewhere, he was thinking about her too.

**I can't undo the things that led us to this place**

**But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes**

**So is it you or is it me?**

**I know I'm so blind when we don't agree**

**But you should've known me by now**

**You should've known me**

Katara wished that she could erase the look she'd seen in Aang's eyes from her memory. They had betrayed him, and had been full of emotion. They'd been filled with hurt and confusion, and she hated knowing she had caused it.

**If you believed **

**When I said**

**I'd be better off without you**

**Then you never really knew me at all**

She remembered when she'd felt this way before- at Ember Island when she had rejected Aang. She wished she could've told Aang exactly how she felt, and not have been so selfish. It had all been because she was afraid to lose him again. If he hadn't come back, she would've never been able to tell him that she loved him.

**If you believed **

**When I said**

**That I wouldn't be thinking about you**

**You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong**

**You're all that I need**

**Just tell me that you still believe**

"You're more depressed than Sparky these days." remarked Toph, coming to sit by her. Katara didn't answer, instead choosing to stare blankly at her hands. "He'll forgive you." she added, sensing her distress.

"Why should he? I broke his heart." she replied hopelessly.

"He'll never stop loving you, regardless of what happens."

**Is it you or is it me?**

**I know I said things that I didn't mean**

**You should have known me by now**

**You should've known me**

_When is he coming back? He's been gone too long._

**If you believed**

**When I said**

**I'd be better off without you**

**Then you never really knew me at all**

_What if he did show up? What would she say to him?_

**If you believed**

**When I said**

**That I wouldn't be thinking about you**

**You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong**

"Katara." said a familiar voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Aang.

"Aang!" she yelled, forgetting the reason he had left for a brief moment, and pulled him into a fierce hug. She tore herself from his arms, and saw that his face held mixed emotions.

**Cause you're all that I want**

**Don't you even know me at all**

**You're all that I need**

**Just tell me that you still believe**

"Aang! I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that before. I thought it was for the best, but it's not, it just made everything worse. I don't know how you'll ever forgive-!" she apologized, but was abruptly cut off by Aang's lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She kissed back, her arms draped on his shoulders, savoring every moment. They pulled away to breathe, and she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"I forgive you."

* * *

R&R please, you know the drill.


End file.
